Kitty Confessions
by whippedcaramel
Summary: "Yoru! What is the meaning of this?" Ikuto barked. Or more like meowed. Ikuto was now a cat with silky midnight blue fur. Luckily, Amu comes by and takes him home. IkutoxAmu. Lemons.
1. What a Perv

Me: Hey guys! This is my first story so be kind and REVIEW!! Thanks! Now Iktuo is going to do the disclaimer!

Iktuo: No I'm no.

Me: Uh huh!

Iktuo: Nope.

Me: YES! I'll get you 3 bags of catnip every time you do the disclaimer…

Ikuto: Holy pickle! WhiteChocolate-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! How many chapters do you plan to make??

Me: Ahem. Let's start.

Warnings: This fanfiction contains lemons and IkutoxAmu. If you are offended by any of this material, please leave. If you plan to flame, then leave! If its so bad don't even read it!

* * *

"Yoru! What is the meaning of this?" Ikuto barked. Or more like meowed. Ikuto was now a cat with silky midnight blue fur. Yoru chuckled nervously.

"I have no idea Nyah…" Ikuto growled at the back of his throat.

Yoru screamed and flew away, screaming something about salmon and death.

Ikuto bean to prowl the streets. He suddenly heard a groan. His ears perked up and twisted his head around to see…Amu!

A plan began to form in his head….

* * *

Amu stretched. Her bones ached. Her Shugo Chara were at Rima's house who knows what. She walked along the sidewalk when she spotted a cat. Its fur reminded her of someone…..Ikuto! She shook her head angrily and started freaking out. "Why do I always think of him??"

She heard a quiet meow. Amu turned around to see the cat sitting adorably next to her feet. It meowed and pawed at her leg. Amu bent down and picked it up, delighted with its soft fur.

"Hey there…" she murmured softly as she stroked its back.

* * *

Ikuto was in pure heaven. A deep purr came from his throat as Amu rubbed its belly. He meowed loudly. Ikuto smirked as she smiled. "I guess I'll take you home…" she grinned.

Ikuto was delighted with what she said. _"Maybe then I'll find a way to get her to admit she has feelings for me…"_ he though evilly as Amu carried him home…

* * *

To Ikuto's annoyance, she dumped him on the floor when she got home. He humphed a little and watched her as he waved his tail around idly. Amu plopped down on her bed, groaning. She hugged her pillow to her chest, sighing, feeling a bit lonely. Ikuto grinned. _"This is where I come in hmm?" _he pounced onto her bed and sauntered over to her. Amu was surprised. Ikuto rubbed his head against her arm, purring all the while. She reached out and scratched his head, making him arch his back.

"_I wonder how she is in bed…." _he though naughtily. Amu, unaware of what she was doing, absentmindedly rubbed his belly.

Ikuto purred loudly and meowed with enthusiasm. Amu laughed as he pushed at her hand for more. She ran her fingers up and down his tummy, making him squirm with delight.

Suddenly, a voice came up the stairs, telling Amu to shower. Amu pushed Ikuto off the bed. "Hai hai." she called.

Ikuto meowed at the loss of pleasure. He was getting extremely erotic. His ears perked up as Amu slid open a drawer to grab her clothes.

"Maybe I can get a peek…..just a bit.." he thought, and bounded after Amu..

What a pervert.

* * *

Me: Ne?????? What did you think? Worth it for reviews? Tips anyone???

Ikuto: Meeeeow.

Me: See? Even Ikuto wants you to review. =3

Ikuto: (It means what the pickle were you doing in there!)

Me: Sorry. It was a little short. I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^


	2. Tadase?

I was reading my reviews and I thank you sooo much for them.

Edit: [3/13/2011]

So there was supposed to be a rant here about you giving me reviews.

Deleted. XD Just because a year ago I was that much more immature.

* * *

Amu opened the bathroom door, closed it and set down her sleeping clothes. She heard a scratching at the door. She opened it and found…..found. She didn't give it a name yet.

"Ikuto." she turned red. The name just slipped out because the cat's fur reminded her so much of Ikuto's hair…

Ikuto meowed with delight. _"Mmm. I see the first thing that came to mind was my name hm?" _

Amu was still blushing when she remembered Ikuto was still standing there. She picked him up into her arms. "What are you doing, scratching at the door. I'll get in trouble." Ikuto mewed.

Then he jumped out of her arms and settled in the corner of the bathroom. Amu stared. "Alright then. Stay."

She glanced at the cat before stepping into the shower and taking off her clothes. Ikuto was hugely disappointed. He wanted to see her get undressed. Her clothing flew out of the shower and landed in heap and his paws. He nosed them, taking in the sweet smell of her clothing. Ikuto pawed at it and sniffing like there was no tomorrow. His ears perked when he heard the faucet turn on. Water sprayed down and Ikuto peered at the shadow that was covered with the shower curtain. He was getting quite a show. Amu's breasts were outlined very clearly to be seen by Ikuto. He licked his jaws. That was a good image to keep when jerking off… (Perv!)

Ikuto watched as Amu washed her hair, rinsing it 3 times in a row. After the 3rd time, she sank into the steamy hot water.

Ikuto waited patiently for her to finish, licking his paw and grooming himself. Finally, Amu turned off the water and let it drain. Her long slender arm reached out and grabbed a pink towel, and wrapping it around herself, she stepped out from the shower. Ikuto meowed, disappointed.

"_Stupid towel…" _he bounded gracefully after her when she drew the door open. He went into her room and pounced onto the bed. "I can't miss this, she's right there and she has the take off that dang towel to change.." Ikuto thought smugly. Amu was rummaging through her drawers, looking for something suitable to wear to sleep. She laid her clothes on the bed and was just about to undo the towel, when there was a knocking at her window.

It was Yoru. Ikuto groaned mentally. Just when he got to the good part. Amu frowned. She walked over to the big window and dragged it open. "What do you want Yoru?" She looked into the night. "Where's Ikuto?"

"He's gone! Ikuto had turned….." that was about as far as Yoru got before Ikuto caught him in his mouth and flung him out the window. Amu stood behind then, with her big circle eyes. Ikuto stalked over to her and began to purr while rubbing his face into her leg.

Amu closed the window. "Well. That was quite weird.. Now to change.."

She stood next to her bed, her back facing Ikuto. He waited. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Ikuto wondered if it was possible for a cat to get a nosebleed. He found out it was.

Amu, unaware of the cat dying of blood loss, bent over to pick up a bra. Ikuto got a full view of her perfect behind. His mind wandered to her breasts, as he gazed at her behind.

Too bad for him, Amu never turned around once. He didn't want to risk it going in front of her and attracting attention. As he rested his head on his paws, he thought about what Yoru might have wanted. Maybe he had a way to turn him back….Ikuto groaned. Amu was finally finished dressing and had sauntered over to him. He meowed. She smiled lightly and tickled him under the chin. Ikuto felt a purr rise in his throat. Soon enough, a loud relaxing purr filled the entire room. Amu laughed at Ikuto's reaction. She gave him a few pats on the head, then went out onto her balcony.

Amu leaned down on her arms as she stared at the twinkling stars. She sighed for what seemed like the 10th time today. She was bored out of her mind. Each day was passing by so slowly.

"Hinamori-san?"

Amu raised her head and peered out of her balcony. Below her, Tadase was waving, smiling at her. A small blush ran across her face. "Tadase-kun?"

Ikuto growled.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS! xD Consider this a Christmas present to all my readers. AHEM!

Please review! Reviewing shows me you want more. :D


	3. Jealousy

Amu peered over her balcony, still shocked at seeing Tadase at this hour.

"Hey Hinamori-san. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Ikuto paced back and forth on her window sill, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. What did the Kiddy King want? He meowed, trying to attract Amu's attention. Instead, she slipped on a jacket and dashed for the door. Ikuto huffed indignantly. Then he went after her, deciding to keep an eye on the Kiddy King. He peered out cautiously after Amu as she opened the door to let a smiling Tadase in.

"Ah. Tadase-kun. Come in and sit." Ikuto glared at him. Tadase stared at Ikuto. "You know Hinamori-san. That cat is glaring at me…"

"_That's right buddy. The Ikuto man is glaring a hole through that puny chest of yours…" _Ikuto swung his tail around, and sat down on his haunches.

Amu twisted her head around just in time to see Ikuto's face turn a sweet angelic look. She frowned. She turned back to Tadase. "What do you need at this hour Tadase-kun?" she motioned for him to sit in one of their kitchen chairs.

Ikuto settled at the foot of Amu's chair, still glaring at Tadase, hoping to bore a hole in his chest. "Oh. Well, these past few days, I've been seeing the embryo a lot around my house."

Amu's eyes lit up as fast as Ikuto's ears perked up.

"I was wondering if you would, along with the others sleepover at my house for a few days to see if we can catch it."

Amu blushed at the thought of sleeping in Tadase's house. "Umm. Well, sure." she managed to stammer out.

Ikuto was not a happy feline. He crept over to the foot of Tadase's chair and raised a paw, claws coming out from underneath his fur, and was about to sink it into Tadase's leg when Amu set something down beside her chair.

"Hey hey, let's eat."

Tadase peered curiously at Ikuto as he gobbled down his food. "Since when did you get a cat?"

Amu was washing her hands. "Oh. I found him in the park today so I decided to bring him home with me. He's very demanding." she dried her hands on a cloth. By then, Ikuto had finished his 'tuna' and was now rubbing his head against Amu's knee, demanding attention.

"Mind if I pet him?" Tadase said. Ikuto froze. Amu agreed happily. Tadase reached out and sunk his fingers into Ikuto's fur. Ikuto was about to sink his fangs into his fingers but it felt sooo good. He felt a purr rumble up his throat. Ikuto tried to get it to stop, but it felt really relaxing. Tadase's hand left Ikuto's belly.

Ikuto got up and began to groom his head, still glaring at Tadase. He looked up and began to seethe with jealousy. Tadase apparently, had been staring intently at Amu, making her blush. Ikuto yowled happily when Tadase got up and said he had to leave.

Amu, still blushing, walked with him to the door and waved a happy good bye before she closed the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. She then noticed Ikuto staring at her.

Amu smiled and proceeded to pick up Ikuto who mewed happily. Amu giggled and carried him up to her room. Apparently, it was time for bed. Amu set Ikuto on the bed before flipping the light switch in her room. Then she crawled into bed, leaving the covers blow her chest, for it was a warm night.

"Good night Ikuto." she whispered, smiling sweetly at him. She soon drifted off. But not Ikuto. He continued to stare at her, occasionally licking his lips. His bright eyes fell on Amu's heaving breasts. If he looked hard enough, he could make out the outline of her nipples.

Pervert.

* * *

O_o I updated ok? Yes it was crappy. But maybe if EVERYONE reviewed I would make it longer. Yes you guys know who you are. You guys who put me on your alert but don't review. Maybe I'll just put off the chapters till I have time. :P I'm quite busy.

I'm just cruel like that ;)


	4. Suspisions

R&R means read and review. Not Read and run. So please R&R.

I thank you to those who have reviewed. And to a particular person, I absolutely hate stories with grammar errors. They are such a pain to read. So I try to make my stories as grammatically correct as possible.

So without further ado, here's the next chapter. ^__^

* * *

Ikuto yawned. Then stretched. Then yawned. He opened his eyes to find Amu already out of bed. He peered around the room curiously and found Amu digging through her closet. Ikuto then inspected what Amu was wearing.

She had on a black tank top with a black skirt and a matching silver belt. Amu also had on fishnets and black boots that went up to her knees with buckles. Ikuto glanced around the room and spotted a leather mini jacket which he guessed she was going to wear.

Amu was packing to go to Tadase's house. She was digging through her closet, throwing clothing over her shoulder. She sighed. Everything was so gothic. It was either red black, or some other dark color. Deciding on a few skirts, T-shirts, a pair of black jeans and some shoes, she tossed them all into a mini suitcase. Ikuto flickered his tail, trying to decide how to do it.

How to do what?

How to sneak in with Amu of course. Amu finally finished packing and walked out of the room. Ikuto went into action. First he inspected her suitcase, to see if there were any holes he could slip through.

Nope.

But…..there was a small bag on next to the suitcase. He peeped inside and blushed red. (If a cat could.) Inside were Amu's bras and underwear. He could hear Amu walking back. If he didn't do it now, it would be never. He quickly wriggled inside the bag full of Amu's…*ahem* undergarments.

Soon Ikuto felt himself being lifted and slung onto something warm, which was probably Amu's back he decided.

"Woohoo. I'm on my way." Ikuto though, smirking. He had to admit, it was quite comfortable in her undergarments, it smelled quite nice in there too……

* * *

Amu frowned as she walked out the door. Her book bag was heavier than usual.

She shrugged and continued to walk.

* * *

Ikuto was practically suffocating in the book bag. Yeah sure it was pure heaven to be buried in Amu's undergarments, but he could hardly breathe. Finally, he used his claw and clawed a hole just above his head so he could breathe. Fresh air whooshed into the book bag. Ikuto breathed a sigh of relief. Now it really was heaven.

Amu neared Tadase's house. Suddenly, she spotted Rima. She waved. "Hey Rima!"

Rima's face immediately lit up.

"Hi Amu!" She ran up to Amu to greet her. Together, they walked to Tadase's door and rang the doorbell. Their Charas lingered behind them. The door opened and Tadase's face peeped out. Then his face lit up. "Hey guys! You're here. Yaya and Nadeshiko are already here. Kuukai is here too."

He graciously invited them in and they followed him into his living room. "Heeey Joker!" Kuukai sprang over to her and ruffled her hair. Ikuto heard Amu giggle and said, "Hello to you too Kuukai."

Ikuto immediately filled with jealousy. He growled slightly. Everyone stopped. "What was that?" Tadase asked. Amu frowned. "I have no idea. It sounded like it came form my bag."

Ikuto's heart stood still. Suddenly, the flap opened. He did the best thing he could.

* * *

Amu stared as Ikuto's head peeped out, blinking innocently at her. His paws supported his weight as he scrambled to get out.

"Awe! He's sooo cute! Yaya wants to pet him!" Yaya bounced towards Amu. Ikuto finally got his leg out of a particularly pink underwear and left gracefully out of the bag. He immediately started grooming himself.

Amu stared, then smiled. She swept him up in her arms an began to scold him. Ikuto just blinked at her with big innocent eyes. Suddenly, fingers sunk into his fur and a purr began in his throat.

Yaya giggled. Amu handed Ikuto to Yaya.

Then she sat down with Nadeshiko and Kuukai. Tadase just stared at the cat, still in shock.

"So Amu-chan. How have you been?" Nadeshiko smiled at her. They began a conversation together as Ikuto lay on the floor sprawled out and Yaya rubbing his tummy. But Ikuto soon got bored and got up, washing the fur above his leg, which was starting to stick out. Then he bounded away until he came to Amu's lap. He crawled in and got comfortable.

Amu didn't stop talking, but she rubbed his back in a very soothing way that made Ikuto drift off…..

* * *

Two Hours Later…

* * *

"Is anybody hungry?" Amu questioned. Yaya raised her hand and yelled. "Mee!!" everyone laughed. "When aren't you hungry Yaya?" Kuukai teased. Yaya puffed her cheeks out and hit him on the head, but Kuukai continued to laugh. Amu's legs had fallen asleep by then so she gently pushed Ikuto off her lap.

Then she said, "Okay, why don't I make something." Everyone stopped laughing and all agreed at the same time. Tadase gestured to them . "Come on, the kitchen is this way." The Charas flew after them, and Su caught up to Amu.

Meanwhile, Ikuto sensed that his warm lap had left him so he wrenched open an eye and found everyone gone.

How dare they! Ikuto huffed, and circled around the spot he was standing on and then bounded out of the room….

* * *

Meanwhile……

"That was delicious Hinamori san" Tadase smiled. Everyone agreed too. Amu blushed. "T-thank you." Yaya slapped Amu lightly on the back and winked at her. A light pink tinted Tadase's face too.

Ikuto watched from the door, the jealous once filling up and bubbling over. He growled. Then went into the room. "Oh. Hi Ikuto!" Amu said, turning her attention away from Tadase. She held out her hand and Ikuto gladly bumped his head against it. Soon he felt gentle fingers walking down his back, massaging him.

Tadase watched, and somehow felt a sense of jealousy. Then he scolded himself. Why should he be jealous of a cat? He shouldn't. But yet, as he peered at them, emotions bubbled up.

"Hey guys. Let's go to the park." Tadase suddenly said. Everyone perked up. "Yay!" Yaya dashed for the door. So did everyone else. Tadase and Amu were the only ones left. Amu started for the door until she felt something grab her hand.

Its was Tadase.

He was blushing and when Amu realized who it was, she turned a bright shade of red. "Y-yes Tadase-kun?"

"Umm. I.. uh." He stammered.

Suddenly, Yaya's voice could be heard, screaming for them to hurry. Tadase let go of Amu's hand and said, "Never mind. " Amu smiled lightly and ran out the door.

Ikuto gave Tadase a long piercing glare and then, he too dashed out the door.

Tadase stared after the cat. SOmething was wrong with that cat. And he was going to find out what. No matter what it took.

* * *

Aghh!! -pounds on door of fan fiction- Let me in!!! T_____T -door pops open-

Thank goodness! I had the chapter all written up! It just wouldn't let me log in T.T

* * *

Haha. So I lied. :/ I did update right? XD Hehe. I loved the reviews ^.^

Thank you so much guys. (: Hopefully, one day, I can get everyone to review. And I updated. That wasn't too long was it? XD And this was 1406 words. xD

Well, good bye! Till next time!

~Alicia


	5. Uh Oh

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to **Emmzalee**. Thank you.

Amu and Ikuto are 'of age.' Lemon galore!~

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no mine. What part of that do you not get? ._o

* * *

Ikuto was happily lounging in Amu's arms. He loved the way her fingers brushed his head and back. When he had enough, he leapt out of her arms and walked right beside her legs.

Amu giggled. "That's tickles Ikuto-kun.~"

Tadase trailed behind them, looking very put out at how much attention Amu was giving Ikuto. But…on the other hand, he had a somewhat nice view of Amu's ass. He took in the way her hair swayed, her happiness.

Her hips swayed slightly as she walked and she had long, slender, pale legs.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was slinking around her legs. Suddenly, an idea crept into his head. While walking around her legs, he tilted his head a little, and had a perfect view of her panties.

It was almost an instant nosebleed.

It was pink, and there was lace all around the edges. Ikuto even thought he could see a bow at the front.

"_Boy does she know how to pick underwear…" _

He started purring like there was no tomorrow. He looked up often enough to satisfy him, but not enough for someone to notice.

Or he thought so.

Tadase, spotted the cat looking up Amu's skirt once, and nearly had a heart attack. _Ikuto was looking at her panties!_

Despite his anger though, he somehow wished _he_ was the cat that was now doing figure eights around Amu's feet.

Yaya ran into the park, screaming with excitement. She immediately started a game with everyone. Ikuto sat nearby, on a fence watching them.

"Ikutooooo!!!!"

Ikuto jumped and whirled around, finding Yoru. Yoru spoke cat so he would know exactly what Ikuto was saying.

"Yoru??" Ikuto mewed. The Chara nodded. "I found the source of your transforming. "It's Easter!"

Ikuto bristled. "Why am I not surprised." he hissed. Ikuto paced around the fence. Yoru continued to explain. "They figured you weren't much use to them right now, so to keep you out of the way, they changed you into a cat nya!"

Ikuto sat on the fence thinking. He smirked. "Well…find more about this little thing they did to me. Meanwhile…I think I'm having quite a lot of fun Yoru." with that, he lept off the fence and walked up to Amu.

Yoru was left staring after them. "Bye Ikuto nya." he said before flying away.

* * *

Amu sat out for a while on the side. Ikuto lounged in her lap again, purring loudly. Tadase kept sneaking glances at them and got hit in the face once by the ball. Finally the day was over. Everyone filed back to Tadase's house. They were sleeping in a large room.

Their sleeping bags were arranged in a circle. While the others went outside, Tadase was finally left alone with Amu on the outside porch.

"Ah. Hinamori-san." he smiled and sat next to her.

She smiled shyly at Tadase. "Hello Tadase-kun." she looked up at the stars. "Pretty…I-isn't it?"

He offered a gentle smile. "Mmhmm. Just like you." a small blush graced his features and he quickly looked back at the stars.

Ikuto snorted. He watched from afar. Tadase was far from 'romantic' or at least to Ikuto he was. Amused by the King's attempt to perhaps, 'seduce' Amu, he settled down to watch.

Amu had blushed a bright pink. "T-thank you." He turned to face her and their eyes met. Unconciously, Tadase started to lower himself onto her lips. They were an inch apart…

…before Ikuto slunk in between them and hissed at Tadase, who immediately sprang back from surprise.

"Ikuto!" Amu was also appalled. Ikuto mewed and nuzzled her, jumping around her feet and urging her to go back inside.

"Oh..umm..I'll see you later Tadase-kun. I-I gotta feed Ikuto." she ran off with Ikuto at her heels.

Tadase was _seething _with anger. How **DARE** that cat interrupt him. It was like Ikuto the human had sent Ikuto the cat to aggravate him on purpose.

* * *

That night Tadase lay awake, thinking about the cat. There was seriously something wrong with the darned cat. He just couldn't figure out what. Soon enough he fell asleep.

And that's when Ikuto crept into Amu's sleeping bag, settling between her breasts. It was warm and squishy. He nearly fell asleep when a warm feeling was ignited inside him.

Amu had somehow rolled out of her sleeping bag and the cold night air had caused her nipples to become hard. Through the thin material of her gown, Ikuto gently nudged one mischievously and his cold nose came in contact with it.

Amu groaned a little and turned over. He leaped over her and repeated the action. This time, soft moans came from Amu's mouth. Ikuto was enjoying this very much.

Amu stirred.

He immediately sparng back and watched her. Amu rubbed her eyes and got up, trudging towards the bathroom.

Ikuto followed her. He brushed her foot and she smiled, picking him up in her arms.

"Hello Ikuto-kun." she cooed softly. She set him down before stepping into the bathroom.

Ikuto waited for her. When Amu stepped out, she sat down gently on the floor in the hallway and Ikuto climbed into her lap. He purred as her fingers trailed down his back. She hugged him tightly, his fur warm in her arms. Amu didn't feel cold anymore.

A strange feeling exploded inside Ikuto.

Oh, he was horny now.

Suddenly, Amu was knocked over and leaning over her was Ikuto, in full human form.

"I-Ikuto????"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN! X3

What will happen next? ;D

Well…I know, that was…crappyish. Err…a piece of shit? T u T

Even now, people are discovering my story..thank you for favoriting and everything, but it doesn't help me if you don't

**_REVIEW._ **

Ideas? Thoughts? Praise? Flame? Don't even READ this story if you want to flame.

._.

I love you guys. C:

**Review. **Thank you.

~Alicia


	6. Changing Back

**LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!**

Got it? There's LEMON in this chapter. The moment you guys have been waiting for. The final chapter. XDDD

* * *

Amu stared in disbelief at Ikuto. He was full clothed….for whatever the reason.

So….human Ikuto= cat Ikuto??

She was dumbfounded and she tried to say something but all that left her mouth were some nonhuman stutters.

Ikuto smirked. Amu's face had turned red and she looked very flustered…and hot.

He immediately leaned his head down and nuzzled her neck.

"I-Ikuto! Stop it." Amu found her voice and tried to spring up, but was trapped between his arms. He ignored her; he was horny dammit. His mouth latched onto her neck and began sucking the skin. It wasn't long before a purple hickey appeared.

Ikuto's hand began to inch up Amu's thin night shirt. It was already too late when she realized what he was doing. Ikuto's fingers lightly pinched a nipple, extracting a soft moan from Amu.

He smirked and for the first time kissed Amu. She was surprised at first, but gave in when he gave another pinch and rubbed the nipple lightly. His tongue slipped in and took dominance. There was no resistance.

Amu meanwhile, was getting horny. She knew this wasn't right, but she couldn't help herself. "I-Ikuto…" she moaned a little. Her shirt had been pushed up. "W-wait.." before she could finish her sentence, Ikuto's mouth closed around her left nipple, sucking it and gently grazing his sharp teeth against it. He loved how he could get Amu to moan without effort.

Within a few minutes, Amu was laying on the floor in only panties. Her face flushed as Ikuto studied her breasts. "W-what are you looking at?" she snapped, her face turning a lovely shade of pink. Amu put her hands over her breasts and looked away.

Ikuto was amused. A sly smile crept onto his face.

"That's not how it works. Amu-chan." he stressed each syllable in her name. Ikuto grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. It gave him a full view of her breasts topped with hard nipples from the cold night air. Experimentally, Ikuto ran a rough tongue over a perky nipple.

Amu groaned as a spark of pleasure went straight to her crotch. Her hips bucked a little. Ikuto ground down on her. "Getting excited aren't we?" the smirk on his face never disappeared.

"S-shut up." Amu managed to get out while Ikuto ravaged her breasts. Then he took it one step further. His hands disappeared into her panties.

Amu squeaked and it resulted in her rubbing against his fingers. A whimpered escaped her lips. "You like that don't you?" he whispered, moving his fingers. Soon the panties were gone too.

Ikuto began to finger Amu, stroking her walls and pinching a bundle of sensitive nerves. He was rewarded with soft whimpers and moans. They turned him on. His fingers left.

Amu gave a whine of protest. "W-why'd you…." that's all she got out before Ikuto slipped his tongue deep inside her. A scream of pleasure burst from her mouth. Ikuto's strong hands kept her hips down as he teased her. Amu's entire body wanted to squirm and twist. The sensation was too much.

Ikuto lapped of every drop of her juices when Amu finally reached climax. She was breathing heavily and was still incredibly wet. Ikuto grinned. A sweet taste was left in his mouth.

He wanted more. His head bent down and started licking her again. "A-ahhh! I-Ikuto! Waitt!" Amu moaned and began writhing again. She was still sensitive from the last orgasm.

When he brought her to the brink, Ikuto pulled out. She gave a loud groan. His tongue felt wonderful, but it didn't reach the aching arousal inside her. "Ikuto…I want it." she whined, tugging at his hair. "Now. Please?"

"Now?" Ikuto was already naked and positioned himself at her entrance, lightly prodding her. She tried to thrust upward, but Ikuto had a firm grip on her hips. "Do you now?" he slid in just a tiny bit before sliding back out.

It was pure torture.

"Now!" she whined, trying to be demanding. "Please. Please." his teasing didn't help. Amu needed it right here, right now. She frowned and hugged Ikuto closer to his chest. "That's not fair." she whispered, before latching onto one of HIS nipples.

Ikuto was surprised by this move and groaned loudly, nearly thrusting into her. He pulled out at the last second. Amu could've killed him. Her teeth bit onto his nipple and she tugged lightly. "Amuu." he moaned.

Amu stuck her tongue out at him and leaned back onto the floor. Ikuto grinned. He liked this side of Amu. His fingers thrust into her and Amu nearly shrieked from the pleasure and pain. Soon Ikuto's fingers were coated with her juices.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth and smirked. "Sweet."

Amu blushed. He straddled her hips. And rubbed the tip of his erection on her clit. She whimpered as she was teased over and over again.

"Do you want this Amu?" he smirked.

She whined and stammered, "Yes, please please please."

"Beg."

"I need it Ikuto, Please." she rubbed her breasts lightly against his chest, even though it embarrassed her to do so. "Now. Please please. I need to feel you inside me." Amu pleased.

He thrust in.

It was one of the most delicious feelings she ever felt. Pain spread throughout Amu's body, but it was soon replaced with pleasure. The ache inside her was finally reached as Ikuto thrust deep inside her.

Ikuto set a steady pace and kept with it until Amu came hard, nearly screaming. His walls gripped him and he let out a loud groan of his own. He was getting close so he kept on going.

Amu, however, was moving onto her next orgasm. Ikuto let out a deep moan as he came at the same time she did.

The two collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Ikuto rested his chin on top of Amu's head. Amu was tired out and her eyes began to shut. Following her example, Ikuto was about to close his eyes when a thump surprised him.

Kiseki was out cold on the floor.

* * *

I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS. And for the sucky lemon.

DDDDDD:

Forgive me. Here's your lemon. THE END. This is technically the end of the story. (Unless you want more.)

But I will be writing future lemons for Amu and Ikuto. Probably. ^^

Um. *coughs* Review please?


	7. Back Home

Hiii.

It's…been a while hasn't it? D:

I apologize for disappearing for so long. I can't believe it's actually been a year since I've updated this. Err…a year and two months. -sob- I'm sorry.

Looking back on this, I'm realize how horribly written this story is. Well, to me anyway.

And despite that, you guys still gave me so many reviews and love. Thank you so much.

So this chapter is dedicated to all of you people who read this and all who have reviewed. Hope you guys are still reading this~ This is kind of a filler while I figure out some things. xD

I love guys.

* * *

Amu's eyes snapped open at the sound of Kiseki hitting the floor. A blush began to creep up her face as she sat up and realized their situation. "Oh no. What if he tells? Oh god. He really will. Tadase would kill you."

Ikuto was amused by the obvious panic in Amu's voice. He reached out and pulled her close, ruffling her hair a little. "You, are so cute when you're worried."

She was suddenly all too aware of the warm embrace that Ikuto engulfed her in. She could smell his light cologne and his soft voice sent a shiver up her spine. Amu also noticed her lack of clothing and lightly pushed him away, quickly shrugging her shirt back on.

"Oh? Dressing so soon? I was enjoying the view." Amu shoved him lightly and grumbled something inaudible at him. Standing up, she began to pacing, trying to think of some way to convince Kiseki not to tell Tadase of the events that had just happened. She began mumbling to herself, running a hand through her pink hair every once in a while.

Ikuto merely yawned and leaned back, watching the girl pace. A few times she seemed to think of something, but then something stopped her from executing her plan.

A few minutes passed when the two heard a small groan. Amu froze and Ikuto tilted his head a little to side. Kiseki seemed to be waking. The little male steadied himself and rubbed his eyes a few times.

"That was quite strange. Must…have been a dream." he said loudly to himself and flew upwards. Then he stopped when Ikuto and Amu came into view. His eyes widened comically and he screeched before flying out of the room screaming Tadase's name.

"No, no, no, no. This is not happening. Not happening." Amu buried her face into her hands and began to pace even faster. Ikuto on the other hand rolled his eyes and got up, hugging her again. "Aww. Don't worry your little head about it, Amu-chan. If he tries to do something, I'll protect you." The amusement in his voice and the smirk on his face told her he wasn't taking this seriously at all.

"Ikuto! This is serious." she burst out angrily. Her heart rate picked up by half a million when she heard footsteps nearing the hallway they were standing in and Tadase's voice sleepily asking Kiseki if he had been dreaming or not. Kuukai was laughing, wondering why Kiseki would have such a lewd dream.

Kiseki could be heard blabbering about exactly what they had been doing on the floor.

Poof.

Tadase and Kiseki rounded the corner to see Amu, whose cheeks were a light pink, holding a cat.

Kiseki's mouth dropped. "W-w-what? But he was…he was right there! And they were doing inappropriate things and…" His voice trailed off, leaving him wondering if he really had imagined the whole thing.

Kuukai burst into peals of laughter, which made Amu's heart jump. "Sheesh. Kiseki, what kind of naughty things have you been thinking of involving Ikuto and Amu?"

Ikuto, who was leaning against Amu's chest, could feel her entire body relaxing as she breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously, the others didn't believe Kiseki.

Tadase gave her a gentle smile. (At which Ikuto emitted a low growl. Amu stroked his ears.) "Hinamori-san, why don't we go back. It's the middle of the night and I'm sure you're tired." Kuukai gave a yawn to second the suggestion.

Amu gave him a weak smile and nodded and started to walk back . "Alright."

Ikuto, now a cat again, gave Kiseki a kitty smirk as they walked by. The poor guy still seemed to be in utter confusion and muttering to himself.

Ikuto pawed at an ear and yawned. He would have to ask Yoru why he had turned back so quickly in the morning.

Amu climbed into her sleeping bag, putting an arm around Ikuto who slinked in beside her. "Good night Ikuto." He rubbed his head against her chin before resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes, promptly falling asleep. Their little 'romp' from before tired him out good.

The next few days passed by agonizingly slowly for Ikuto. He hadn't turned back into a human since that night. Which meant he couldn't do lewd things to Amu. Tadase's fail attempts at flirting with her also irked him. He told himself that when he was back to human, he would think up the best way to torture Tadase. Maybe let him catch them kissing. Something like that.

He was more than joyful when the day finally came when it was time to leave. Tadase had generously offered to walk Amu home. To the delight of Ikuto, Amu had politely rejected his offer.

After a few greetings from her parents and sister, Amu trudged up the stairs into her room, flopping down onto the bed.

"Aaaahhh. It feels great to be home."

Ikuto crawled onto her bed, and nuzzled her gently. Amu smiled a little and scratched behind his ears. "Next time you turn back, you have to tell me why in the world you were turned into a ca-"

She was cut off by a puff of smoke. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Ikuto had already gathered her in his arm, burying his human nose into her hair.

The whole thing was just bad for her heart. Amu squeaked and stuttered something that had no meaning and pointed at him.

Smirking, he lightly he took her finger and pressed his lips to it, trailing up her hand and arm until they reached her neck.

She gave an exasperated sigh and pushed him away. "Put me down! I need to unpack. And you're not …doing anything else until you give a proper explanation of why you were a cat and why you-"

His lips pressed against her, silencing Amu once again. His hand grasped her hair lightly and pressed her against his mouth. When she tried to say something, his tongue pushed in, lightly stroking hers. He enjoyed the way her cheeks were almost immediately stained a bright red.

Amu on the other hand, was trying to resist the tongue that was invading her space. Her hands pushed roughly against his shoulders, causing their lips to part and Ikuto to drop her on the floor.

"My, my. Look what you've done. Yoru told me this whole thing has something to do with Easter." Ikuto knelt down and leaned over her, the knowing smirk never leaving his face. "Turning back…seems to leave certain effects on my body. And right now, I think I'm in need of the same someone who was whimpering so delightfully that night…"

That did it.

Amu's leg came up and connected with a rather sensitive place.

Ikuto gave a small whine as he doubled over and clutched at his crotch.

"Amuu-chaan. That….was brutal."

She wrinkled her nose at him and got up to unpack, ignoring the poor boy who was now rolling around on the floor, waiting for the pain to subdue.

Thank god Ran, Miki and Su had gone with some others to play. It would be hard to explain to them why Ikuto was there and why he..

She decided it would be the best to keep it from them.

As Amu folded up her clothes, she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her against a rather muscular chest. "That wasn't very nice Amu-chan." She could feel his warm breath hovering just about her ear. A tongue darted out and ran along the shell.

She jumped and a shiver ran down her back. "Ikuto…please, I have to…unpack." She suppressed a soft groan as his canines grazed her earlobe.

"Unpack, unshmack. That can wait. I can't."

He pushed her down onto the bed, continuing to assault her ear before moving onto her neck. He tongue ran along her pulse before sucking lightly at the skin.

Amu buried her face into the blanket to prevent her whimpers from escaping.

"I swear, I'm going to find some way to turn you back permanently if it's the last thing I do, so I don't have to go through your horny phases." She groaned as his fingers began to hike up her shirt.

"Then I'll be able to do this to you everyday, won't I, Amu-chan?"

She would've kicked him again if he hadn't pinned her down to the bed.

* * *

Wow. I actually had to go back and reread my own story to remember everything. I am such a horribly sad person. . I mean what?

So I have decided to add several more chapters to this story that will include more Tadase bashing, smut and turning Ikuto back to human 100% of the time. :D Sounds good?

I'll probably update soon too. 8D

I won't be all up in your butts about reviews. Not that I love them any less than I did last year, but it is pretty immature I realize. Derp. So I'll say it once.

**Would you kindly give me a minute or two of your life and click this beautiful button below and review?**

Thank yoou.

Hope you enjoyed the update. Till next time!~


End file.
